Fast as Lightning, Dark As Night
by CrazyTimesAMillion
Summary: Barry Allen and Hal Jordan have been best friends since college. When Hal got the news about him being in a coma three months after Barry woke up, he goes to Central City to visit his friend. Meanwhile, Captain Cold and Sinestro have teamed up to take down Flash and Green Lantern, who have been forced to team up to stop them. Being ReWritten!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: I've been meaning to write a Flash fic for a while, but I couldn't think of a good idea or anything. So after thinking for a while, I figured out an idea for it and this is what came out of it. I've always wanted to know what it would be like if Hal Jordan/Green Lantern was in it.**

**Summary: Barry Allen and Hal Jordan have been best friends since college. When Hal got the news about him being in a coma three months after Barry woke up, he goes to Central City to visit his friend. Meanwhile, Captain Cold and Sinestro have teamed up to take down Flash and Green Lantern, who have been forced to team up to stop them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash, Green Lantern, or any of the characters used in this stories.**

* * *

Fast as Lightning, Dark as Night  
Chapter One

* * *

Barry Allen sighed, rushing around his lab. Joe had asked him to run some test on some evidence that was found at a recent crime scene. To top off the fact that Barry was rushing around his lab, trying to finish these test, he was exhausted from the events of the night before. He had only managed to get about five hours of sleep, since he didn't get home unitl two and he had to wake up at about six AM.

After finishing the test and what not, getting all of the paper that went along with it. He finally managed to figure it out and gathered it all together to go and show Joe. Exiting his office, Barry made his way to the area where Joe's desk was.

"Here are those test you wanted." Barry said, as he approached the desk, where Joe was sitting working on paperwork.

Looking up from his paperwork, the detective gave Barry a smile. "Thanks, Barry." Joe thanked him. "Sorry for throwing that all on you as soon as you got here this morning, we just really needed it figured out."

"It's fine, Joe." The Forensic Scientist said, shaking his head. "It didn't take long for me to get it figured out and everything. If you need anything else, I'll be in my lab."

Joe nodded. "Alright." He replied. "I do believe Iris said something about stopping by later this evening, she had something she needed to talk to you about."

"Thanks, Joe." Barry smiled, before he turned around and started walking back to the lab. As he was heading back to his lab, his eyes landed on someone very familiar entering the building and talking with Detective Eddie Thawne. It was someone that he wasn't expecting to see here.

* * *

Central City was a nice place and all, but it wasn't somewhere that he was planning on visiting anytime soon. It had taken a phone call from an old college buddy for him to come here. The call had told him something very interesting about his former roommate and best friend, something that his friend had not shared with him.

To say that Hal Jordan was mad would be an understatement. He was pretty sure that the moment he saw his friend, he was going to strangle him for not telling him. Honestly, Barry ought to have a good reason for not telling him. I mean, he had drove all the way from Coast City to Central, that was a lot of hours.

Parking his car in front of the CCPD building, Hal got out of his car and started walking into the building. He was hopping that Barry was at work today, because he didn't have a clue as to where the other man lived.

"Can I help you?" A blonde officer asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Barry Allen." Hal answered.

The blonde officer glanced around for a moment, his eyes landing on the forensic scientist in question. "Allen, come over here!" He called to the man.

Hal glanced to where the officer was looking at, to see Barry walking toward them. "What's up?" Barry asked.

"You've someone looking for you." He answered, before walking away and leaving the two behind to talk.

Watching the officer walk away, Barry took a deep breath before turning to look at his old friend. "Hey Hal." He greeted. "What brings you here?"

Was he serious? Was Barry honestly asking him that question right now? Hal was sure that the look on his face was showing that he thought his friend was an idiot.

He thought that, because Barry's mouth formed an 'O' shape as he realized why he was here in the first place.

"Hal, I was going to call and tell you, but I guess it just forgot about it." Barry said, as he tried to apologize.

"Really?" Hal questioned, brow raising. "You honestly forgot to call your best friend and tell him you were a fucking coma for NINE fucking months?!"

* * *

**Author Note: Whelp, I'm gonna end that there and then continue that the conversation in the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and want more. I would make this chapter longer, but I have some other things that I have to work on tonight and I want to get this up tonight. **

**Next Chapter: **Hal goes off on Barry for not telling him he was in a coma for 9 months. After apologizing, Barry introduce Hal to his other best friend, Iris.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Here I am with the next chapter of 'Fast as Lightning, Dark as Night'. I'm glad you guys are liking this story so far, because I'm enjoying writing it a lot.**

* * *

Fast As Lightning, Dark As Night

Chapter Two

* * *

"Really?" Hal questioned, brow raising. "You honestly forgot to call your best friend and tell him you were a fucking coma for NINE fucking months?!"

Barry knew that he was trouble. Maybe when he had woken up, calling Hal would have been the best option, but with everything that followed that, he wasn't sure anymore. "Look, Hal, I'm sorry." He started. "I meant to call you, really, but when I woke up, I just had a lot that I needed to do."

It wasn't all a lie. When the speedster had woken up, everything had changed from how it once was and he became increasingly busy. Not only did he have work at the station, he also had training at S.T.A.R labs he had to do, and then he had to stop criminals as the Flash. There was no break for him to have time to sit down and call his best friend. Well now that he thought about it, there could have actually been a chance for him to do so.

Hal's brow was still raised, he wasn't fully buying what Barry was trying to sell him. He had known the man since their first year of college, which was about four or five years ago. They had roomed together long enough for Hal to learn that the other was not a good liar. He offended wondered how someone could be so awful at something people use every second of every day. Then again, Barry wasn't that kind of person.

Shaking his head, Hal finally decided to comment on what Barry said. "You still could have found a chance to call, Y'know Barry?" He told him. He wasn't going to buy any of Barry's 'I was busy' lines. Those are so overused.

"I know, Hal, I know." The speedster replied, looking at his friend. "How about we go do something? I can try and make it up to you."

"Buy me something to eat and I'll consider it. I drove all the way from Coast non stop when Jake told me the news." Hal answered. To be honest, driving all the way down here without stopping once wasn't his best idea. He was starving and exhausted.

"Deal. Wait," Barry agreed, before something crossed his mind and caused him to raise a brow. "How did Jake know? I never called and told anyone what happened."

Hal shrugged, unsure of the answer himself. It was strange that Jake knew of what had happened, because if Barry was going to call someone and tell them what happened, he was sure he'd be the first the other would call. It would be weird if he wasn't, the two were about as close as brothers were. That included the arguments and all.

Sometimes Barry wondered what life would have been like had he and Hal never became good of friends as they were. It would be quite strange to imagine a life without the other in it.

"I don't know." The test pilot answered, his shoulders lifting in a shrug. "I didn't exactly think to ask him. I was too busy thinking of ways to strangle you."

"Love you too, Hal." Barry replied, rolling his eyes slightly. He knew his friend was mad at him for not telling him, but gosh he didn't have to resort to violence. "We're all friends here, there's no need to strangle me."

"I might find a reason to later." Hal told him, making it into a joke.

Shaking his head, Barry said "Wait here, I'm gonna grab my stuff from the lab and I'll be right back."

Hal nodded. "Don't take forever." He called, as he watched Barry retreat back to his lab.

* * *

As Barry walked back into his lab, he noticed Iris was sitting in his desk chair. His brow raised as he walked inside, asking "What are you doing?"

Iris looked up from his cell phone and smiled at the sight of her best friend. "I was needing to talk to you about something." She answered. "You're not busy right now, are you?"

"Actually, my old roommate from college just dropped by and were going to grab lunch. Can this chat wait til later tonight?" Barry answered, honest.

Iris's interest perked at that. Barry was still friends with his college roommate? Actually, she shouldn't say anything, she was still friends with her's as well. "Oh?" Iris asked. "Who is it?"

"Iris, do you ever listen to anything I say?" He rose a brow once again, waiting for an answer. He had told her several times since he graduated college who he was, but she never seemed to remember.

"I do, until you start going on about some science thing and you completely lose me." She answered. "You must have told me who he was during one of your rants about science."

Shaking his head, Barry grabbed his bag. "Why do I ever bother with you?" He muttered, before turning to leave the office.

"Hey, now, I want to meet your old roomie." She said, grabbing her purse and standing up. "Let's go."

"Fine." Barry agreed, before leading her out of the lab and to where Hal was waiting for him. As they walked down the stairs to the lower floor, they were talking until Barry's eyes landed on Hal. "There he is."

Iris's gaze followed her friend's until she saw the man he was talking about. "That's your old roommate?" She questioned.

"Yep." Barry answered, popping the 'p' as they approached Hal.

Hal spotted them talking toward them, saying "Yours still the slowest person I know, Allen."

Rolling his eyes, Barry gave Hal a look. "Like you're one to talk, Jordan. You're late for almost everything too."

"Touché." Hal said, shaking his head as he and Barry laughed. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh right. Hal this is Iris, Iris this is Hal." Barry introduced his two best friends to one another.

"Ah, so you're the famous Iris Barry use to talk about." Hal said, shaking her hand. "Great to finally put a beautiful name to a beautiful face."

"Can't go five seconds without flirting, can you?" Barry asked, shaking his head at him. Sometimes he worried about Hal, but other times he didn't bother.

"I can't help it, Bear, it's just who I am." The test pilot corrected.

"Uhuh. Well, Iris, would you like to join us for lunch?" Barry said, changing the subject.

"Of course." She agreed.

* * *

**Author Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll try and have the next one up soon. **

**Next Chapter: **The Flash gets a surprise when he tries to stop Captain Cold. Barry and Hal bot try to hide something from one another.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Fast As Lightning, Dark As Night

Chapter Three

* * *

Barry and his friends found themselves sitting and relaxing in Central City's famed coffee shop Jitters. After all, they did have some of the best coffee in the city. The place was normally crowded except for today, it was more relaxed and quiet. A rare sight to see, but not an unwelcomed one.

"So, what was Barry like in College?" Iris asked Hal, interested to know what he had to say about her dorky best friend.

The grin that formed on Hal's lips made Barry silently groan. He knew for a fact that Hal was about to say something extremely embarrassing that he had probably done. But to his surprise, Hal did the exact opposite of what Barry thought.

"Oh, you know, just typical Barry." The test pilot answered. "He spent most of his time studying when we weren't hanging out with our friends."

"Oh, I see." She replied, before taking a drink of her coffee.

The three spent the next few moments talking about what college was like for the boys and Iris got to know more about Hal. She learned that he was a test pilot for the Ferris Aircraft Company in Coast City. She also got to learn about how he and Barry became the good friends that they were today.

It was about thirty minutes into their lunch that Barry's phone went off and he had to excuse himself from the table to take it. "Hey, what's up?" Barry asked, as he answered the phone and walked toward the door.

"_Captain Cold's robbing a bank not far from where you are_." Dr. Caitlin Snow told him from the other line.

"Alright. I'm on my way." He said, before hanging up and walking back to the table. "Sorry guys, but I've got to get going. I'll catch you with you later."

"Where are you going?" Iris asked him.

"I got to help Caitlin with something." Barry answered, turning and heading out of the coffee shop before anymore questions could be thrown at him.

"Does this happen a lot?" Hal questioned, raising an eyebrow as he drank his coffee.

Iris nodded, looking away from the door and to Hal. "Yeah." She answered.

* * *

Barry, now dressed as the Flash, arrived at the bank that was about a few blocks away from Jitters. There were signs that Captain Cold was behind this, seeing as the doors were covered in ice and what not. Classic Cold, Barry thought to himself as he sped into the bank.

"Do what I say and no one gets hurt!" Captain Cold commanded, aiming his freeze gun around the room before stopping as it pointed at the Flash. "Well look who finally decided to show up."

"Let these people go, Cold. They haven't done anything." Flash demanded, dodging a ray of ice that was blasted at him.

Captain Cold laughed. "I'm afraid that isn't going to happen, Speedy." He told him, blasting more ice beams at him. "Now, why don't you be a good boy and stand still so I can freeze you?"

The speedster shook his head, speeding around the ice themed criminal. "Not gonna happen, Cold." He stated, running full speed at the criminal and snatching the freeze gun from his hands. Once he had done that, he threw a couple of good punches at Cold.

Staggering back, Cold just laughed. "You may have unarmed me, Kid, but you haven't stopped my partner yet."

"Heat wave won't be much of a problem." Flash said, only for Cold to start laughing once again.

"Who said I was still working with that moron?" The ice themed criminal questioned, laughing. "I found someone much better than him."

Raising a brow under his mask, the speedster was about to say something when a large yellow hammer came from nowhere and slammed into him, sending the Flash flying backwards.

"Nice hit, Partner." Captain Cold commented, as a purple alien man dressed in a yellow lantern suit floated in the air beside of him.

"I was getting tired of watching him make a fool out of you." The alien, who Flash recognized him as Sinestro, who had recently appeared in Coast City as stated by Cisco.

The speedster groaned, rubbing his head as he got back up to his feet. Why was Captain Cold getting help from Sinestro? Were they partners because of some unknown villain club no one had ever heard of? Pushing thoughts from his head, Flash decided to get back to the matter at hand. Stopping these two before someone, other than himself, got hurt.

"Finish what you came here for, I'll take care of the speedster." Sinestro told the other, who nodded and went back to getting what he came for. "Now to finish you off."

"I don't think so, Sinestro." A voice said, as a brown haired man clad in a green version of what the alien was wearing.

"Shouldn't you be back in Coast City?" The alien questioned. "But nonetheless, I will end the both of you."

Before either hero had the chance to react, Sinestro created a baseball bat with his ring and swung it at them. It sent the two flying backwards. This was also the time that Captain Cold came back with what he wanted.

"Let's go before they get back up." Captain Cold said, as the two of them left as the two heroes managed to get back to their feet.

"I had everything under control before you showed up." Flash told Green Lantern, as he turned to look at the other.

"Right, it totally looked like you had it." Green Lantern replied, sarcastically. "I'm going after them before they have a chance to get far."

Without saying a word, Flash sped out of the bank and in the direction that the two criminals had gone. There was no way that he was going to let them get away. He pressed a finger to the comlink that was in his mask.

"Guys, Captain Cold's found himself a new partner." He told the team back at S.T.A.R labs.

"_Who is it_?" Cisco asked.

"Sinestro." He answered.

"_We'll see what we can find out about him. In the meantime, be careful Barry_." Caitlin told him.

* * *

**Author Note: Whelp here's the third chapter of this story and I'm enjoying writing this story, I'm also hlad that you guys are enjoying this so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Here is the next chapter of this story. Some updates might be weekly, because I'm going to start making the chapters longer and such and I've got more ideas that are coming to my mind for other fics. But this chapter will be fairly short, the next couple should be longer.**

**I would like to thank **starfirenight **for her continus support on this series, it means a lot and she's like become one of my best friends in less than a week. Anyway, I'd also like to thank everyone else who reviews, follows, and favorites this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash, Green Lantern, or any of the characters.**

* * *

Fast As Lightning, Dark As Night

Chapter Four

* * *

After spending two hours chasing down the two criminals, Barry had no luck in catching them. They had manged to some how get away with him. How? He had no idea, Barry must have underestimated them at some point. Things could have gone worse, but they could have diffidently gone better than it did.

Pushing the thoughts from his mind, Barry walked into S.T.A.R labs, seeing Cisco and Caitlin sitting in front of the computers, per usual. "Hey guys." He greeted, walking over to stand on the other side of Caitlin.

The brown haired doctor looked up at the taller male, smiling. "Hi Barry." She greeted back, before looking back at her computer. "While you were out there, Cisco and I did some research on Sinestro." She was typing away on her computer, pulling up some information that she had found about said villain.

Barry placed one hand on the back of Caitlin's chair and the other hand on the desk as he leaned forward to look at the computer. "What'd you guys find?" He questioned, glancing at the two of them before looking at the screen.

"It seems that he showed up in Coast City five months ago, which was when Green Lantern also appeared. Some reporters are saying that Sinestro was a friend of GL's before he went bad or something." Cisco began to explain. "I think it has something to do with the fact he looks like a yellow version of GL."

Nodding his head, the speedster looked over at Cisco. "That somewhat helps. Was that all you could find?"

Cisco nodded, replying "There's not much online, because they haven't been around for long anyway."

"We'll keep looking, Barry, but I'm not sure what else we can find." Caitlin answered, glancing up at the speedster, who nodded.

"I know you guys will." He replied, giving him both a smile before a thought crossed his mind. "How about we take a break and go out for coffee?"

"That sounds like the perfect plan to me." Cisco told him, turning around in his chair. "Caitlin?"

Letting out a sigh, Caitlin nodded. "As much as I would rather be sitting here and researching, I guess taking a coffee break wouldn't hurt." She answered. "Maybe we could meet that friend of yours that you were talking about."

"Hal?" Barry questioned, earning a nod from Caitlin. "Yeah, I'll send him a text and tell him to meet us at Jitters."

With that said, the speedster pulled his cellphone from his pocket and opened it up to send a text message to his best friend.

_Hey Hal. Meet me at Jitters in twenty? I've got some friends that want to meet you. - B.A_

* * *

Hal had just got back to his hotel room, throwing his jacket over on the foot of the bed. His mind was racing with several different thoughts at the moment. One of them being why was Sinestro in town? He was told that the alien was no where near Earth, but apparently he was told wrong.

One thing that confused him was why was he in Central City? Had he followed Hal here or something? There had to be some answer for the question, but he wasn't sure where to even being to figure it out. That wasn't the only thing on his mind.

Something else was, why was he teaming up with one of the Flash's enemies? It just didn't make any sense to him. Since when did Sinestro ever work with someone else? It could just be the start of something bad coming. The thing was, how was he going to be able to stop both of them? Was he going to have to team up with The Flash?

_No way, I work alone._

That was something Hal had been saying from day one of his hero career.

The last thing that came to his mind was, how was he going to hide this from Barry? He was sure he was going to be spending a lot of time with his pal while he was in town, but now that Sinestro proved to be causing trouble in the city? He was just going to have to be very careful about this.

Speaking of Barry, Hal had just pulled out his phone when he received a text from his best friend. Reading it, the test pilot typed a quick response before grabbing his jacket from his bed.

_I'll be there. - H.J_

He then made his way out of his hotel room and toward the exit of the building. Thankfully the hotel he was wasn't very far from where Jitters was located.

* * *

**Author Note: Here is the fourth chapter. More stuff will start happening in later chapters, I'm still working on that. Anyway, Hope you guys enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: I am back with another chapter of this story. I'm still surpirsed that this story is going so well after it only just started not so long ago.**

**What did you guys think of the new Flash episode? I was feeling every emotion possible while I was watching it. It was a great episode, but just some much happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash or Green Lantern. I do, however, own the idea for this fic.**

* * *

Fast As Lightning, Dark As Night

Chapter Five

* * *

_At Jitters once again._

That's what Hal thought as he made his way into the coffee shop. Was this the only place that people hung out at or something? There was bound to be more than just this place to hang out, right? It didn't bother Hal all that much, but people are bound to get tired of coffee at some point.

His eyes wandered around the shop, looking at the different people that were sitting around at the tables. It took a moment before his eyes landed on his dorky best friend, who was waving at him to come and join them.

Shaking his head with a laugh, Hal crossed the room and walked toward the table. "Hey Bear." He greeted, laughing when Barry rolled his eyes, as he sat down beside him.

Clearing his throat, Barry decided that introductions were now in order before he and Hal found something to argue about. "Guys, this is Hal Jordan, my old college roommate. Hal this is Cailtin Snow and Cisco Roman, they both work for S.T.A.R Labs." He said, introducing everyone.

"Nice to finally meet you." Caitlin said, giving Hal a smile as she shook hands with him. "Barry's told us a lot about you."

The test pilot smiled. "Nice to meet you too, beautiful." He replied, turning on that 'Hal Jordan' charm that everyone called it back in college. "Has he? All good things I hope."

The female doctor paid no attention to Hal's flirting, but that didn't mean it went unnoticed by Barry, who wasn't a very big fan of that. "I don't recall him saying anything bad about you. Do you Cisco?" She answered, before looking toward her co-worker and good friend.

Cisco shook his head. "Nope." He answered.

"I may have mentioned your tendency to flirt with everything that breaths and walks on two legs." Barry commented, earning laughs from his friends and a punch to the shoulder from Hal.

"You're real funny, Allen." He said, narrowing his eyes at the speedster.

A round of laughter went through the group again, as they spent the next hour talking and getting to know each other more. Barry thought it was nice to be able to relax and spend time not only with his friends from S.T.A.R, but with his best friend as well. He wished it could be this way more often, but being who he was, that wasn't much of an option for him.

There were often thoughts running through his mind about how life would have been if he had never been stuck by lightning that night. If that had been the case than he never would have met Cisco and Caitlin. Had this not happened, he doubts he would have found someone that he liked more than Iris.

Caitlin was a smart girl. She loved science and had many things in common with Barry, but he knew that there was no chance for the two of them to be together. Really, she had been engaged before the accident, where she thought she lost Ronnie, but he was alive now and Barry was sure she would end up going back to him when he came back.

Seeing Hal flirt with her was something that Barry didn't like. He knew that it was nothing to be worried about, because it was something Hal was known to do and his best friend didn't know about the CSI's crush on the young doctor. Barry often wondered why life had to be so damn complicated.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of phone running, which caused him to excuse himself from the group to answer it. "Hey, Joe, what's going on?" He answered, wondering why his adopted father was calling.

"_Hey, Barry, we need you to get to the convenience store on north street._" Detective West said on the other line. "_We need you to see what happened here._"

"Got it. I'll be there in five." He answered, before hanging up and walking back to his friends. "Sorry guys, but I've got to get going. Work calls."

"We should get going too." Caitlin said, before she and Cisco stood up. "I'll see you at the lab later?" She looked at Barry as she asked.

The speedster nodded. "Of course." He answered, giving her a smile, before looking toward Hal. "Want to meet up and catch a movie tonight?"

Hal nodded. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

After everyone had separated and gone their respective ways. Hal went back to his hotel room, Cisco and Caitlin headed back to S.T.A.R labs, while Barry went to the crime scene he was needed at. On the way there, he began to realize that he seemed to be blowing Hal off a lot lately, because of work and his hero life. The test pilot had drove all the way from California to Ohio to come check on him and Barry had barely spent any time with him. That just doesn't seem right, does it?

Upon arriving at the scene, Barry saw the store windows were shattered and were traces of ice along the frame. Why would Captain Cold attack a convenience store? It didn't sound right. Something was off about this and Barry wanted to know what it was.

"Allen, it's about time that you showed up." Captain Singh stated, walking over to the Forensic Scientist, before leading him inside of the store. "We need you to see what you can figure out about what they wanted."

"Of course, Captain." Barry answered, nodding his head as he began to get to work. He started out by looking around the store for anything that could lead to clues about what really went on here.

By the amount of destruction, Barry could tell that they were after one thing in particular. What was it? Barry couldn't answer that right away, but he knew that it must be important, whatever it was, if Captain Cold was after it.

"Find anything yet, Barry?" Eddie asked, as he made his way toward him.

Shaking his head, Barry looked up at the detective. "Nothing of help. All I can tell from this is that they were looking for something. I'm not sure what it is, but it must be important if Snart's after it." He answered, before looking back at the wreckage. "Have you talked to the owner of the store?"

"Yeah, he didn't say anything that was much help other than who attacked the store." He replied, shrugging his shoulders. "He never mentioned anything about there being anything that Snart would want."

Barry nodded. "Alright, thanks Eddie." He said. "I'm gonna see if I can find anything else."

Eddie also nodded, before going back to talking with some of the other officers to see what they could figure out.

Going back to looking, Barry searched for anything. He decided that going to S.T.A.R labs about this would be the best option. This friends might be able to figure out what Captain Cold was after here, because he couldn't figure it out at all.

What could be so important that Cold would rob a random store like this?

* * *

**Author Note: Here is chapter five. It's a bit longer than the other chapters have been, but that's the plan. I managed to get two chapters up today? I don't know how I managed to do that, but I hope this was a good one! **

**Thanks again guys for the support that you've been giving this story! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Stuff will start happening in the next few chapters, this story is kinda taking a slow start, I know.**


	6. Important Author Note!

**Author Note: Hey guys! I know that I haven't since Tuesday and I was hoping to write another chapter soon after that one, but I've gone back and checked out some of the chapters and realized something that appeared rush and a bit confusing to me, which isn't a good thing since I'm the one writing this and everything. **

**So, after doing some thinking about it, I've decided to rewrite this fic and fix some of the things that are messed up with it. I've also decided to change the summary and the idea of the fic. I'm no longer going to have a team up with Captain Cold and Sinestro, because I wasn't really sure on the idea of why they teamed up, which is why I'm going to be redoing the whole thing.**

**Here's the new summary for the rewrite:**

**Barry Allen and Hal Jordan have been best friends since College. Deciding that a vaction from Coast City and fighting crime would be good, Hal comes to Central City to visit his best friend. Meanwhile, a new metahuman is attacking Central, proving to be too powerful for the Flash to fight alone, causing a team up with him and Green Lantern. **

**So, that's basically what the rewrite is going to be about, making it easier for me to write and keep things from getting very confusing. I hope that you guys will like the rewrite just as much as you guys were enjoying this story. **

**Love you guys and I'll see you when the rewrite is up! Hopefully it'll be very soon!**


End file.
